


Coda Challenge #14 - "Consequences"

by jemmaslittlemonkey (redqueenoctavia)



Series: TFSN Coda Challenge [15]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Coda, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:38:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9652202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redqueenoctavia/pseuds/jemmaslittlemonkey
Summary: Fitz and Simmons try to wrap their minds around the knowledge that the top SHIELD operatives have been replaced (written for TFSN’s Coda Challenge for 4x14 -The Man Behind the Shield).





	

Jemma sat on the bed, her eyes as big as saucers, while Fitz paced their room.

Coulson, Daisy, Mack and Mace had returned to base and the LMD detection system they’d put in place had sounded the alarm. There was an LMD among them. Well, four LMDs to be exact. All four of their Team members had been replaced.

Four of the most important SHIELD operatives, in Radcliffe’s control...

What could they do with this information? Who could they go to?

Fitz couldn’t help but blame himself. This was all his fault… Actions had consequences. He should have known better than to trust Radcliffe. _Stupid!_

“What the hell are we gonna do, Fitz?” she asked, looking at him with a lost expression.

He stopped pacing, put his hands on his waist, but couldn’t look her in the eye.

“I have no clue.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N** : I know this is very short but it was the best I could do. I had surgery yesterday, got home from the Hospital a few hours ago and I am in a _lot_ of pain...


End file.
